


Red Eye

by KillClaudio



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillClaudio/pseuds/KillClaudio
Summary: You would think that they could handle three days apart.





	Red Eye

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 Jack/Daniel Ficathon, for the prompt: Daniel picks Jack up at the airport after a meeting in Washington, and Jack is full of nervous energy. Daniel pulls over on the side of the road in the dark and gives him a way to burn it off.

It was close to midnight when Daniel picked Jack up from Duluth. A hot, sticky night and a hot, sticky, grumpy colonel who walked through the airport terminal in his dress blues.

"Damn bureaucrats! Sticks rammed up their asses, the lot of them. Nearly didn't make the damned flight."

"Hi, Jack. How was Washington?"

They had almost had to cancel their planned fishing holiday when Jack's presence had been 'requested' for a meeting, but Jack had persuaded Daniel to drive to the cabin without him, promising to meet him as soon as possible. 

A Minnesota devoid of Jack really didn't have much appeal for Daniel. He had no interest in fishing, nor any of the myriad other things to do in the middle of nowhere in Minnesota, which included fishing at the top and bottom of the list. Still, he had settled into the cabin with his laptop and books, and patiently waited for Jack to phone with his flight number.

"There was a party, Daniel. I had to make _small talk_."

"You poor man."

"A meeting, they said. One meeting. That was three days ago."

"I know, Jack."

"Three days that was supposed to be our vacation."

"I know, Jack."

"And they kept asking me questions. About _science_. Should have sent Carter." As soon as they reached the car Jack threw his peaked cap on the back seat and pulled at his tie with a sawing motion. "Want me to drive?"

"Depends. When was the last time you slept?" Daniel asked.

"I napped a little on the plane."

"A little?"

"I managed ten minutes in between some kid kicking my seat and the snoring buzzsaw next to me."

"I'll drive."

Jack settled into the seat next to Daniel with a yawn and closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep. Daniel could feel his restless energy like a separate being in the car with them. Jack jiggled his foot. He fiddled with the buttons on his uniform. He looked at Daniel. He turned the radio on. He turned the radio off. He looked at Daniel some more. 

"Why don't you take a nap?" Daniel suggested.

"Can't. I'm too tired." 

Jack took his jacket off and dumped it in the back, then rolled down the window and breathed in the fresh air off the lake. Then he decided it was cold and rolled the window up. Daniel was going to have to knock him out somehow before he murdered him. 

They passed a stretch of construction on their left, and Jack gestured over to it. "Watch out for those highway cones. There's rubble too."

"Jack, they're on the other side of the road. What do you think I'm going to do, swerve over there so I can hit them?"

"I'm just saying."

"Who's driving here?"

"I thought maybe it could be a co-operative effort."

"Well, it can't."

"Sure, it can. Passenger-assisted driving: makes for a much smoother ride!"

"I will stop the car and dump you in the ditch." Daniel glanced over at Jack, and the fond smile he was wearing made Daniel's stomach flip. They'd both had very concrete plans involving very few clothes that had been delayed, and clearly Jack was thinking about those plans now. "I suppose you think that's funny?" he asked, trying to distract them both. 

"Just being cautious, Daniel. Don't want to crash or break down, do we?"

"No," Daniel said dryly. "I could be stuck in a car alone with you for hours. Pure torture."

The town dropped away behind them, turned into suburban streets and golf courses, gradually vanished. After a while the broad highway narrowed to two lanes, lined with trees. There wasn't another car on the road. 

The smooth, gently curving made easy driving, but Daniel could feel Jack fidgeting next to him the whole time. No way was Daniel spending the next two hours on the road with Jack while he was like this. There were a very small handful of ways to get Jack to wind down from this kind of mood. Only one of which was currently available. Daniel tightened his grip on the wheel and scanned each sign that loomed up in the headlights. 

There was a rest area a couple of hundred yards ahead; no facilities, just a stretch of concrete and a tiny public bathroom. Daniel pulled over and parked at the far end under the trees, where it was shadowed from the weak sodium lights, and killed the engine. 

"Daaaniel…?" Jack began, and Daniel clambered over the center console, settled in Jack's lap, and kissed him on the mouth. 

He spent a couple of minutes enjoying the blissful silence that followed. If only it was always so easy to shut him up. And Jack's mouth was warm and soft, and it really had been three very long days apart when they were supposed to be on vacation.

Eventually Jack slid a hand in his hair and gently pulled him back. "Wish I didn't have to say this, but—not a great idea."

"Mm-hmm." The collar of Jack's shirt was open, right where the skin was pale and soft and vulnerable. Daniel bit experimentally, not too hard, and felt Jack's hips jerk. 

"Really bad idea, Daniel. You want a couple of cops to come past and find us like this?"

"Is that likely, at close to one in the morning?" Daniel bit again, a little harder this time, enjoying the sharp intake of breath, and then brushed his lips over Jack's ear. 

"Jesus, Daniel," Jack breathed, his voice already rough and a little shaky, and Daniel was pressed close enough that he could feel the gradual pick-up of Jack's heartbeat. 

"Mmm?" Daniel had shaved carefully before coming out. He pressed his smooth cheek to Jack's, enjoying the feeling of his stubble, and then trailed tiny, barely-there kisses down his ear and over his jaw. 

"USAF tends not to look kindly on its colonels making out with their subordinates," Jack said, but even as he spoke he was pulling Daniel harder against him, one arm wrapped tight around his waist and the other hand between Daniel's shoulders blades, as close as they could get. 

"It's dark. There's no one around." Daniel wiggled a little in Jack's lap in enticement. "I can't just kiss you for a minute? I spent three days alone in the cabin thinking about you."

Jack groaned at that. "What an image. So why don't we go back to the cabin and you can tell me more about this thinking business?"

"I could tell you right now," Daniel suggested, pulling open a couple of the buttons of Jack's shirt. "How I couldn't concentrate on anything. How I couldn't stop thinking about you. In bed. On the couch. Out in the yard—"

"In the yard?"

"On the chaise. Imagining what we could be doing. Imagining you lying there while I blow you…"

Daniel slid down into the footwell, and after a moment of resistance Jack let him go. He rested his hands on Jack's knees, kissed Jack's wrist when his hand came up to stroke Daniel's cheek. Jack was gratifyingly hard already, and he gasped as Daniel ran his hands up Jack's thighs to brush his thumbs lightly against his balls. He did it again, stroking gently, running teasing fingers over the bulge in Jack's pants. 

"Daniel," Jack growled, with the impatient tone Daniel recognized from a hundred off-world missions and a thousand blissful sleepless nights.

Daniel pressed a kiss to Jack's cock through the fabric, feeling the heat of it against his lips, then gripped Jack's fly between his teeth and pulled. 

"Show off," Jack laughed, then groaned again as Daniel got the button undone and pulled his underwear down. "I swear if we get caught I'm going to kill—"

Daniel cut him off by sinking down on him, sucking hard and tight. Jack's hands came up into Daniel's hair, clearly trying to not grab, and Daniel caught one and pushed it into his hair, encouraging. He took Jack down as far as he could, enjoying the slight tightening of fingers in his hair and Jack's shuddering breaths. He had too much self control to thrust, but he was making beautiful whimpering noises, his head thrown back against the seat, and whenever Daniel used his tongue Jack _writhed_ under him. 

Daniel felt Jack pulse in his mouth as he got close, and then he was coming, and Daniel sucked and licked him through it with intense satisfaction. He sat back on his heels with a smug smile. Jack's shirt was half-open and rumpled, his cock still sticking obscenely out of his pants, looking like the star of a military-themed gay porno, or maybe the world's most persuasive recruitment ad. And his eyes were heavy-lidded. Mission accomplished. 

Jack half-laughed-half-gasped and drew Daniel back up into his lap, holding on to the back of his head and kissing him hard, open-mouthed and filthy, with a kind of desperation he hadn't let himself show earlier. Daniel's cock was so hard it was almost painful, straining at the fabric of his pants, and he pressed himself hungrily against Jack, desperately for his warmth, his touch. 

"My knees can't take the footwell. Back seat," Jack murmured roughly, and Daniel went where Jack dragged him, let Jack arrange him however he wanted, at this moment Daniel would do absolutely anything Jack asked. 

Jack tried to push Daniel to lie down and pull him half out of his clothes at the same time, and they got tangled for a minute until Daniel found himself lying on his back with Jack's jacket balled under his head. 

Jack was looking at him with hot eyes, his gaze slow and lingering. He bent to nip at Daniel's jaw, breathed hot and damp into his ear. "God, look at you. You're so beautiful, Daniel." He moved further down, kissing at a patch of skin where Daniel's shirt had ridden up. "God, I missed looking at you."

Jack was efficient and thorough and knew every single thing that made Daniel crazy, in every sense. He had barely got his hands on Daniel's hips before Daniel was groaning and desperately trying not to fuck up into Jack's gorgeous mouth. When he came it was fast and intense, and left him panting heavily, his heart hammering in his chest. He dropped an arm over his eyes, then lifted his head slightly to see if Jack was looking smug. He was. 

"God," Daniel said.

With a wide smile Jack crawled up over Daniel's body and collapsed on him, dropping his full weight right on top of Daniel. 

"Oof." Jack might look wiry, but he was solid muscle. Daniel shifted under him, trying to resettle some of the weight, and as he did he caught sight of Jack's neck. "Uh-oh." 

Jack looked at him. 

"Uh, you have…" Daniel gestured at where he'd left a string of hickeys along the pale skin of Jack's throat. "Sorry."

"Hey," Jack's smile was warm and easy, "you should see the other guy."

Daniel put a hand up to his collarbone, felt the bruises forming. "Damn."

"They have a week to heal," Jack said, but the expression he was wearing as his eyes wandered across Daniel's throat said he was thinking about making more.

There was a blanket stowed under the seat. Daniel dragged it up to cover them both, then tried to gently roll Jack off him and into the cocoon he'd made. "Sleep here in the back for a bit. I'll drive."

"Don't wanna sleep," Jack mumbled, fighting the blanket and pulling Daniel closer. "Wanna look at you. Three long days, Danny. Wanted to be here with you."

"I know," Daniel murmured. "I missed you too." He kissed Jack, long and slow and sweet. "Sleep."

Jack, stubborn bastard that he was, got in the front anyway. Daniel grabbed the blanket from the back and tossed it at Jack with a meaningful look, until he took it and tucked himself in. "Okay, Mom?"

"Seat belt," Daniel said in the most annoying voice he could manage, and pulled out onto the road. 

The highway was silent and empty, no sound but the radio's quiet background chatter. The scatter of small towns dropped away behind them until there was nothing but dark forest, and the endless expanse of Lake Superior stretching away to their right, sparkling in the moonlight.

Finally, Jack's breathing deepened and slowed, and his body lost some of that predator-like stillness as he gave in to sleep. Daniel shifted his gaze back to the dark road rolling away in front of him, and he pressed a little harder on the gas, the miles moving a little faster under the wheels. 

"Hang on, baby," he whispered to Jack. "Nearly home."


End file.
